


Meeting the family

by Acey_Uchiha



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey_Uchiha/pseuds/Acey_Uchiha
Summary: Kaneki meets Touka-chan's family for the first time and her little brother awakens something in him.





	Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where they're human, but Kaneki's hair is white, just cuz I like it that way. Ayato is 17 Kaneki is 20

Kaneki had been dating Touka-chan for almost 3 months now and tonight was his first time meeting her family. He was both nervous and excited, mostly nervous once he was face to face with Touka's intimidating uncle Yomo and her also surprisingly intimidating -despite being 3 years his junior- little brother Ayato.

Yomo become less intimidating upon finding out Kaneki was still a virgin, a fact Ayato seemed to find great amusement in, smirking and going as far as to mouth the word "Virgin." or "Cherry-boy." every time their eyes met, which caused the college student to flush in embarrassment.

However, the shade of his face at Ayato's mocking was nothing compared to how red he became during dinner. He sat next to Yomo, opposite Touka-chan and Ayato, not even 2 minutes after taking his seat, Kaneki felt a foot pressing against his crotch.

He couldn't believe Touka-chan was doing something so bold, they hadn't even gone beyond kissing yet. Kaneki thanked the heavens that they were eating spicy food and didn't have to make an excuse for his reddened cheeks.

When Touka-chan announced that she would do the dishes and excused herself, Kaneki felt immense relief, that all faded in an instant as she stood, walking to the kitchen, plates in hand, yet the foot never left his crotch.

Kaneki's eyes shot over to the only other person on that side of the table and was met with the most shit eating grin he'd ever seen. Yomo left to help Touka-chan and Kaneki was left alone with a devilishly smirking Ayato.

Kaneki desperately tried to push Ayato's foot away, but couldn't summon the strength, Ayato just pushed harder, forcing a loud moan out of the older male who slapped his hands over his mouth in shock and jolted backwards with so much force he fell out of his chair.

Ayato chuckled at the flustered man's actions, causing Kaneki to flush even more. Kaneki was just thankful Touka-chan didn't seem to hear anything. He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, figuring Ayato wouldn't be able to harass him in front of his sister.

Unfortunately for him, both Touka-chan and Yomo had their backs to him, focused on the task of hand washing the dishes, Touka-chan didn't even look back when she spoke. Kaneki suppressed a yelp as Ayato came up behind him, pressing their bodies firmly together, his fingers pushing against Kaneki's lips, forcing them in his mouth, his free arm snaking around his waist so he couldn't get away.

Ayato ran Kaneki's tongue between his fingers, gently thrusting them sensually in and out of the older man's resisting mouth, until he started unconsciously sucking on the fingers. Ayato smirked, nibbling on Kaneki's ear.

"Mind if I borrow your boyfriend sis? I have something **_hard_** I could use his help with." Ayato said, punctuating the word 'hard' with a thrust of his hips, letting the white haired man feel his arousal.

"Sure, glad to see you actually doing your homework, just don't try making Kaneki do all the work!" Touka-chan replied cheerfully, having no idea what Ayato had planned for her boyfriend. "Yea yea, I'll do all the heavy lifting." Ayato said as he lead Kaneki away.

Ayato's fingers in his mouth stopped Kaneki from protesting, his strong grip on his waist urging him forward.

********

As Kaneki's back hit Ayato's bedroom door, the fingers were finally removed from his mouth, only to be replaced by Ayato's rough lips in a demanding kiss. Kaneki resisted as best as he could, but Ayato's experienced tongue was driving him crazy. His kisses with Touka-chan were always relatively chaste, so these deep kisses were new to Kaneki.

Kaneki weakly pushed at Ayato's chest, not noticing the younger had already begun removing both of their pants until he felt a saliva slicked finger push into his virgin hole, Kaneki yelped in shock, the noise being lost in Ayato's mouth.

"Y'know, Touka talks to her friend about you." Ayato panted between kisses. "Says you've never tried to get in her pants." Ayato added a second finger to Kaneki's hole, the white haired man gripping Ayato's shoulders at the sudden intrusion. "Also says you're suspisciously close to your best friend. Be honest, you're gay right? You're only with my sister because you were attractted to her dominant attitude. You need someone to take control."

Ayato's fingers brushed a spot inside Kaneki that had the white haired man moan in pleasure. While he shook his head in denial. "I-I'm not, g-gay." "Whatever you say. You're at least bi. Bet you've had a fantasy or two about that Hide guy pounding your ass. Just too scared to ruin your friendship right?"

Kaneki's already tomato red face, somehow grew redder. Confirming what Ayato already knew. The blue haired teen, wrapped Kaneki's hand around his swollen prick, Kaneki shuddered at the feel of the younger teen's large cock in his hand. Slowly stroking him without being told too.

"You want this inside you Ken-chan? Wanna feel my cock stretching your tight little ass open?" Ayato purred in Kaneki's ear, causing the older man to shiver. Touka-chan was right down stairs and Kaneki was on the verge of giving in and losing his virginity to his girlfriend's younger brother.

"We don't have much time, do you want me to fuck you or not?" Ayato growled, giving Kaneki's neglected cock a few pumps to help sway him. "Shit... please f-fuck me." Kaneki moaned, overcome by his lust.

Ayato wasted no time, bending the white haired men over the edge of his bed, he shoved a pillow in Kaneki's face. "Bite it, unless you want Touka hearing you moan like a girl." Kaneki blushed and did as instructed. 'I'm sorry Touka-chan.' Kaneki thought, as he heard the sound of what he believed to be a bottle of lube being squeezed.

He was right and seconds later, the head of Ayato's well lubricated dick pressed against Kaneki's twitching vrigin pucker. Kaneki grunted in pain as Ayato none to gently shoved his entire length inside Kaneki's ass.

Ayato groaned in pleasure at Kaneki's tightness, his fingers digging into the older male's hips, he gave Kaneki no time to adjust, Ayato had him pegged as the masochistic type, he slammed into the older man over and over again, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room, mixed with Ayato's grunts.

Kaneki's voice was muffled by the pillow, but Ayato could tell it had started to feel good for Kaneki too by the way he eagerly thrust his hips back, they had barely gotten started but Ayato was already close, he thrust in at different angles, searching for Kaneki's prostate, when he hit it, the older man screamed in pure ecstacy, if it wasn't the pillow, not just Touka and Yomo, half their neighbour's would've heard him.

Of course, Kaneki's reaction only spurred Ayato on, he picked up his pace, pounding Kaneki's prostate full force, every thrust sending waves of pleasure through Kaneki's body. "Jerk yourself." Ayato grunted, feeling his own orgasm approaching and not wanting to cum first.

Kaneki obeyed, raising his body enough to grab his cock fisting himself erratically, it only took a few pumps before he was cumming all over his hand, chest and Ayato's bed sheets, screaming the teen's name, thankful the pillow muffled his voice.

Ayato bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, suppressing his voice as he emptied himself inside Kaneki, he kept slamming away until Kaneki's ass had milked every last drop of his cum. Pulling his spent dick from Kaneki's now sloppy hole, Ayato leaned down and bite the perfect mound of flesh hard.

"You belong to me now. Since I can't leave a mark where it'll be seen that will have to do for now." Ayato gave Kaneki's ass a quick slap, earning another cute yelp from the older man. Kaneki blushed into the pillow, he felt terrible about cheating on Touka-chan and with her younger brother to boot.

But as bad as he felt, he was somehow happy about belonging to Ayato and looked forward to the next time the dominant teen would have his way with him, hoping they wouldn't be in such a rush next time.

While he was busy thinking, Ayato had already gotten his pants back on, tossing Kaneki his as well. Kaneki pushed himself up off of Ayato's bed, wincing at the pain in his hips, the whitey ignored the pain quickly pulling up his boxers and pants.

Kaneki made his way toward the bedroom door to leave, but found himself once again pinned to it by the blue haired teen. Ayato grabbed the slightly taller man's chin, kissing him slowly, teasingly until Kaneki whined, attempting to intensify the kiss, it was at this point that Ayato broke it off, smirking yet again.

"Who do you belong to, Ken-chan?" Ayato purred seductively, licking his lips. Kaneki was almost hard again, just from that. "Y-you, Ayato-kun. I belong to you." Ayato narrowed his eyes, sending a shiver through Kaneki's body. The teen looked even sexier angry. "Wrong. It's Ayato-san to you..." Ayato growled. "Or Daddy." He added amused.

"D-d-daddy!?... Um I b-belong to Ayato-san." Kaneki stuttered, choosing the least embarrassing of the two choices, but still blushing to his ears. "Good boy." Ayato patted the blushing whitey's head, smirking as he felt him harden again.

Ayato left his bedroom, leaving Kaneki to panic about his current state of arousal, whistling happily as he made his way to the kitchen for dessert. Laughing hysterically in his head when Touka asked why he was in such a good mood.

**Author's Note:**

> This may not feel complete, but that's just because I realllly suck at endings, there may be a sequel, but only if I feel like more dom Ayato.


End file.
